Saturnalia
by chicku
Summary: Saturnalia, the holiday in which master becomes servant and servant becomes master. So, what happens when Neji and Hinata celebrate this ancient Roman holiday? NejiHina, NejixHina, DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

1. If you don't like NejiHina, please leave. Quietly.

2. If you don't like limes/lemons, you won't like this story.

3. I don't know Japanese. Sorry.

4. Neji's a little out-of-character. Maybe Hinata, too.

5. I don't own Naruto.

- - - - - - -

Tea was an afternoon ritual for the Hyuuga family. Usually, Hinata and Neji would drink their tea together – sometimes with Hiashi, sometimes just alone. Today, they were alone, drinking their tea, and watching the leaves glide to the soft autumn ground. Well, more like _Neji_ was drinking tea and watching leaves fall like they always do when they turn reddish brown.

"Hinata-sama."

"Yes, Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked, not bothering to lift her head up.

"What are you reading?"

"N-nothing…" she mumbled, turning the page.

He paused, staring at her relaxed, delicate face. He watched as a long strand of midnight blue hair fell out of its place, falling so close to her full, rosy lips that moved with every word she was silently reading from that book.

He seriously wanted to bang her.

Now. Tomorrow. Yesterday. Whenever.

His lips curved just a bit, inquiring, "Where did you get that book?"

"Ahh… I'm… not sure…" she replied, a faint line appearing on her stressed forehead. "I… just found it… laying on my bed…"

He slowly scooted towards her, eyeing her in a fashion that made her blush just a bit.

He looked over at the pages, reading aloud, "Saturnalia?"

Hinata nodded, smiling at him. "It's a v-very nice holiday…. I mean, for back in the old times… when people actually had slaves… For a week or-or so the masters would become the slaves and, ah, the slaves would become t-the masters."

"Ah, but Hinata-sama," Neji pointed out, "we still have slaves today."

"We do?" she asked, a bit confused.

_"Yes, but I guess I don't mind being **your** slave."_

He coughed, "Main-Branch house, ahem."

Hinata gasped, hand slightly over her mouth. "B-but, you—you're not really a _slave_…"

"It sure seems that way," he replied coldly, looking away.

She frowned, feeling guilt that she didn't really need to feel. It wasn't her fault, but knowing Hinata, she figured it somehow summed up to be.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. He glanced at it. "I'm… I'm sorry Neji-niisan… for the Main House being so rude to the Branch House…"

"It's," he said, shooing away her hand, "not your fault."

"I-is there, umm, anything I can do for you?"

"_You can let me fuck you for one_," he sinisterly thought.

"N-neji-niisan…?"

"Hinata-sama, why won't we celebrate this holiday?" Neji earnestly asked, giving a small, reassuring smile.

"W-what?"

The small smile was replaced by his usual smirk as his lips ever so slowly, comparable to a way one would explain something to a child. "_You _and _I _celebrate _Saturnalia_."

Hinata paused for a bit. Her snow lavender eyes looked at Neji, showing her deep thought. He stared back, intently focused on her. "That…that means… I'll be the master for a few days?"

Her cousin arched a thin, feminine brow as he let a small chuckle elude his uncanny smirk, but stopped and casually replied, "No, Hinata-sama, I was implying that I would be the master. Just for a week."

"Oh… Of course…"

She didn't think much of it at the time. Afterall, who was the one who made Neji's how, but not _too _hot tea everyday he wanted it? The one who prepared his medical ointment before a mission? The one who covered him when he shredded Lee's green jumpsuit? Who kissed his boo-boo's? Well, no one kissed anything of his except his ass whenever he beat the crap out of someone. The rest was all Hyuuga Hinata, of course. She was also the one that cleaned his clothes (with the exception of under garments), brushed his hair, bought his specialty shampoo and conditioner, gave him massages, and tidied up his room.

Sometimes Hinata obliged herself to clean his kunais and shuriken as well. However, there were days Neji forbade Hinata to even look at them.

Her niisan didn't want her to see the stains that proved him a murderer.

"I guess I should call you… Neji…sama…?" she asked shyly.

"_Ahh, Neji-**sama**… that has a nice ring to it…"_ he daydreamed.

"_Neji-sama… Ooohhh, it **hurts**… Neji-sama… **Please**… Do it **again**…"_

"Ahem," he coughed a bit. "Of course. However… reframe from it around other Main House members."

She might as well call him "Neji-sama" for the rest of her life. Hinata, even if she was the Main House heir, did most of the laborious deeds and chores around the estate while her almighty, superior cousin frolicked off with her stern, rod-straight father. They were strong; she was (supposedly) not. They trained together; she did not. So if their training resulted in injury, guess who Neji would holler "Get the bandages" to?

Nooo, not Sakura. She's not in this chapter.

So for a few days, the little Hyuuga-hime shrugged it off. She even thought it was Neji's way of goofing off. The idea of her father referring Neji – or _any_ mortal being in general – as "Neji-sama" was beyond hilarious and glee.

"Oh," Hinata started, lifting her lips away from her tea cup, "should we tell Hanabi-chan and Otou-sama? Do it together?"

Neji's eyes widened, taking in her words a little differently than she actually meant. "No."

She didn't need to press that matter any further. "You're right… Otou-sama wouldn't…_approve_… But what about—"

"No brat-of-a-sister either. Just you and me."

"Ah, okay…" was all Hinata said, until a thought struck her. "What will you make me do?"

"Just some things."

He could already imagine it in his head. "_You're a **slave-driver**, Neji-sama…" _

A strong, confident smirk was smeared all over Neji's face like a painter on high, but was instantly made sober when Hinata gave a soft, shy smile. "Neji-niisan, you should already know I don't need to be your…your servant to do something for you. I-I would do any... anything you ask me to."

At that, Neji felt a little guilty for the week he was going to give her.

Just a little.

"Then get ready for my 'anything' in a week."


	2. Awwww

**I WILL NO LONGER BE WRITING THIS STORY.**

**WHY?**

**I SERIOUSLY DON'T FEEL PERVERTED ENOUGH FOR MY ORIGINAL INTENT.**

**Anyone can use the plot, though! I would be more than happy if anyone used my idea.**

**Goodbye!**


End file.
